The cults
by solideater
Summary: A tale about a world where characters from books,films and games battle it out


Chapter 1: The cults  
  
2 days ago, Springfield. We had gotten classified Intel about a new type of metal gear. The whole thing stank like jacks socks. But we had resorted to tic-tac-toe for to long. Why a game that had so much chance for draw, snake thought. He remembered a particular match against otacon. So much pain for so little. But he had to stay focused on the mission. Taking pictures of a chick for otacon couldn't be too hard. Otacon had requested it after the match. So evergreen terrace must be here. So the Simpson house hope this goes fast night calls Is on. He sneaks up into a tree house. Convenient this is the simplest mission ever, he thought.  
  
Marge must be hot since otacon wanted pictures. He pulls out a camera. She had blue hair otacon had said that the night before, he says too himself. Suddenly, "What the? That's her?" He calls otacon on the codec. " You sent me to take pictures of a ugly hag!" he yells. " She's not ugly snake, she's special" otacon replies. " Damn. You should be hacking into the pentagon instead of sending me to take pictures of a hag!" snake roars. Snake sees a wet spot gathering on otacons pants. " You went in your pants again I'm coming back right now," he barks. " But snake you know I have a weak bladder it runs in the family" otacon replies. Snake hangs up.  
  
Damn a wild goose chase for nothing, he thought. He headed home a long car drive waited for him. He goes over to his car and gets in. He starts up the engine and steps on the gas pedal. The old car gets up into a nice speed and snake heads out onto the highway. Even this late there are several cars on the road. A boring trip awaited snake. The once proud warrior was out taking photos of ugly hags for his friend. I guess even a clone made for battle had to stop fighting some time but there was so much more to do. Where had Liquid run off to? Where is Olga's child? After pondering on these questions for some time he starts drifting towards the side of the road. When he gets his mind back on the road it's to late to steer away he hits the stone wall and gets knocked out.  
  
When he starts regaining consciousness he's in a cell with stone walls.  
A man clad in green with pointy ears sits in a corner on a one of four  
beds. Another figure is sitting on the floor eating from a poorly kept  
plate. He has long white hair and a pale face he has a blue cape and a  
sword brimming with power. Snake gets up from his bed and gets legolases  
attention. " You're awake I see" he says. "What happened?" snake asks. "  
You were captured by them" the mysterious man replies. " Who are you?"  
snake replies. " I am Arthas the death knight" Arthas replies. " A  
what?" Snake asks. " A death knight he can to dark magic. I am Legolas  
elf of mirkwood" The other man interrupts. Before they can continue the  
conversation a voice interrupts. "Hello heroes" The male voice says. It  
continues " Don't be afraid you'll be out of this room soon. We only had  
to keep you here until you woke up. Go through the door to come to your  
new home" it, says. " Why should we trust you?" Arthas asks. No reply  
came. " Well better to go then stay in this place" Snake says. The three  
exit the cell. They enter an area of forest. The trees are green and  
lush. " This forest is magical I sense it this is no normal forest"  
Legolas says. " What do you mean?" Arthas asked. Suddenly Legolas spots  
a group of weirdly clad soldiers. " Look there a band of soldiers" he  
whispers. "Who wanderers there" A female voice asks. " I am Legolas and  
these are my companions Solid snake and Arthas" Legolas answers. " I am  
the divider you must select your cult," she says. The divider wore a red  
cloak covering up her entire body. " What is this cult thing?" snake  
asks. " The cults are your source of food, home and equipment. The  
different cults are, the bloodsuckers, undead necromancers, elfish  
hunters, the gunners, the blades, Jenovas sons and the cult open for all  
the pit fighters. " I will join the elfish hunters and fight for the  
glory of the elves", Legolas says. " Then I will send you there" She  
says. She snapped her fingers and he was gone. " I Arthas the death  
knight will join the undead necromancers and serve the lich king "  
Arthas says. He left to and finally snake" I will join the pit fighters  
and live my life". Another finger snap and he was gone. 


End file.
